How there love blossemed
by Millie j
Summary: inuyasha runs off to kikyo again causing kagome to run away when she catches them only to run into sesshomaru ... P Please review!
1. Chapter 1

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE REVIEW AND I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

as kagome walked back to the camp after taking a well earned bath in the hot springs that they had noticed on there journey, she noticed that a certain hanyo demon was not among the group.

" were is inuyasha?" kagome asked looking around the camp.

" he suddenly said there was a demon near by and that he was going to get rid of it" sango explained. kagome nodded to the sister figure in her life as she got up and started heading the was sango had pointed that he had gone. When she came to a clearing were she felt his aura strongest she pushed through the trees just to receive the shock of her life. Inuyasha was kissing kikyo as if his life depended on it. she felt a wave of hurt and disappointment run over her crushing her heart in to pieces. She ran through the forest not actually knowing were she was going but she just didn't care. tears stained her cheeks and blurred her vision. Suddenly she hit something hard yet soft. slowly looking up she saw a pair of annoyed eyes that were the perfect color of golden brown more like gold. they it hit her who it was for it was sesshomaru!

" what are you doing miko!" said sesshomaru with his usual l mask on but his voice showed he was annoyed. what is this wench doing running into me especially my half brothers wench! he was snapped out of his thoughts with the sent of salt and he knew she was crying and for some reason it made him want to comfort her.

**me like miko she should be new mate **purred sesshomaru's beast i will never mate a human especially not this one! he argued. he felt someones arms fling around his waist. kagome had lost control of her senses and she just wanted no needed a hug so she throw her self at sesshomaru. he didn't know what to do he felt like he needed to comfort her or protect her. his beast started to purr trying to calm the woman in front of it for his beast had taken a liking to her. he decided to gently stroke her hair and was pleasantly surprised at the softness and how glossy it was. she felt sleepy as she felt a strong yet gentle hand stroke her hair and someone or thing purr to try and console her before she knew it she was asleep. sesshomaru was about to speak when he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. he decided it would be roung to leave her there so he took her to his camp were his ward rin and one of his servants jaken would be waiting.

He arrived at the camp to find the two of them asleep with the two headed demon an-un. He sat by the tree with the little miko in his lap he rapped his tail around her petite body to keep her warm wile drifting into a sweet sleep.

* * *

will be posting next chapter tomorrow please review tot ell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW AND I OWN NOTHING ENJOY

* * *

as the warm summer rays sprayed there light into her eyes she slowly opens them to revile her baby blue eyes when she feeled something fluffy rapped around her body "mmmm soo warm" kagome said wile snuggling back up in the tail and slowly drifting back into a deep sleep. The next time she awoke she was more alert of her surroundings. kagome looked down and realised that the fluffy thing was a tail! she looked up hoping it wasn't who she thought it was... but it was sesshomaru in all of his glory.

" have a good sleep miko?" he said with no emotion in his face what so ever but what do we expect.

" good thank you..." kagome said trailing off not wanting to meet his eyes until she herd a growl obviously telling her that she should not look away when he didn't want her to.

" ill go make breakfast." kagome said wile running of to her over packed yellow bag pulling out a couple of bags of noodles.

" we need some water will you fetch them sesshomaru?" kagome asked with puppy dog eyes

"hn" was his reply as he got up and turned away in all of his glory. i wonder what attracts me to help or even stay with this miko

"**its because she will be our mate!" shouted out his beast in his head**

i will not mate a human! barked sesshomaru trying to shut the beast in his head. **we will see.. **after that his beast not bother him wile he fetched the water. he arrived back at the clearing to see kagome getting pots and pans out and a fire had been started. sesshomaru dropped the buck of water next to kagome and parched himself against a tree watching the beauty in front of him cook there dinner.

* * *

**WITH INUYASHA AND HIS GROUP !**

Inuyasha walked into the clearing to notice that there was one missing...

" were's kagome?" inuyasha asked suddenly getting a bit worried!

" she went to look for you when you went off about an hour ago!" sango explained feeling extremely worried for who she considered her sister. 2 minutes of silence went by when inuyasha shot into the woods feeling guilty if she had seen him with kikyo. he manged to pick up her sent and sped of in that direction with the others following close behind. he noticed the clearing that he was with kikyo in was up ahead and he didn't want the to know so her went round until her picked up kagome's sent again heading to the west...

Suddenly inuyasha came to a halt and stater to sniff the air.

" whats up inuyasha?" asked miroku stepping forward so he was beside sango with shippo in his arms.

" I smell sesshomaru's sent mixed with kagome's..." inuyasha said wile gritting his teeth together suddenly he shot of running in a new direction toward kagome and shouted back to his group to wait at the village near by.

* * *

**back with kagome and sesshomaru**

****" sesshomaru dinners ready!" called kagome waking him from his dream which of course was about her.

"hn" was his reply wile moving to were her out stretched hand was with the unusual food.

" what is this miko?" he asked looking at it as if it might hump out and eat him.

" Its noodles from my time and its not miko it KAGOME say it with me KA-GO-ME!" she said making sure she got her point across.

" fine ka-go-me" he repeated mockingly. but she just shrugged because she was happy he said her name even though she had to make him. After dinner kagome went to bathe wile sesshy looked after camp she arrived back to find sesshomaru asleep against the tree and she didn't know why but she just wanted to be in his lap with his tail rapped around her body. she slowly and quietly crawled into his lap. even though she didn't know he was awake he was for he was awoken when she got close to him but didn't want her to know. he was delighted when she crawled into his lap and when she pulled his tail around her -self he felt his body naturally putting his arms around her as they both drifted into their own world.


End file.
